Vegas Skies
by Killing Lies
Summary: If there's a reason for loving you, it is this . . . RikuxSora R/S


**Vegas Skies**

_Riku x Sora_**  
**

They might be worlds away but that would not stop Sora from looking for him. Riku could hide in the largest hole in the Underworld, or in the darkest ocean in Port Royal but Sora would find him. Riku could try hiding in that damned whale again, or he could hide in plain sight like at Castle Oblivion but once again, Sora would find him.

Sora loved Riku and he would never want to lose Riku again. Sora of course didn't know if the love was returned, and he wasn't planning on ruining their shaky relationship because whenever Sora looked at Riku his heart jumped up through his throat. Riku might act like he cared for Sora, but he didn't want to take that thought and twist it into something that was sinful and wrong.

He would keep all those feelings inside, because it would just be continuation of his searching of the worlds to _find _Riku. He might be in front of Sora's eyes, but his heart was still miles away.

* * *

They might be worlds apart but that would not stop Riku from running from Sora. Sora could chase him to the deepest depths in the Underworld, or the coldest ocean in Port Royal but Sora would never find him. Sora could try chasing him through Monstro, or he could look through Riku even standing in front of him but Sora would _never _catch him.

Riku knew Sora loved him and even though Riku knew of that and knew of his own feelings for the azure-eyed boy Riku would keep running from Sora. Sora was oblivious to if his love was returned – which it was – but Riku would never let the younger boy know. He knew the boy would never ruin their "relationship" unless he knew for certain if the feelings were mutual.

He would hide his own feelings to protect Sora because that's what he was born to do: protect him. The boy could find Riku as many times as he wants, but Riku would always be out of reach. Sora might be behind him at all times, but his eyes always watched that beautiful smile.

* * *

"So you won't ever be with me, by my side? Ever, never Riku?" Sora's voice shook with emotion, tears streaming down his slightly tanned skin.

"Never," Riku whispered back. His eyes shifted side to side because he was not used to emotion like this. He knew of darkness – hatred, anger, sadness – but this sad feeling and the heartbreak it resulted in . . .

"I'm sorry, Riku." Sora choked out, sobbing as he rubbed his hands across his tear-stained face. Goofy, Donald and the King stood watching because what else were they to do? Goofy and Donald would love to yell at Riku; hurt him to feel how he was making Sora feel now, but their loyalty to the King stopped them. The King wanted to yell at Riku to just hold Sora like he knew the silver-haired boy wished to, but knew of the promise Riku made to himself and the darkness.

"Why would you be-?" Riku began, before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "Listen, Sora; I really, _really, _want to go back with you. I . . . missed you, and all that sappy stuff, but I need to stay here. I can take care of things, and you can live a good life. A life you were _supposed _to live, you see?"

"So you're saying you're willing to give up your own happy life to give me some form of comfort?" Sora reasoned as his eyes sharpened as realization dawned on him. "You are the biggest asshole I have ever met!" Riku's eyes widened as Sora stepped up to him, shoving him in the chest. The taller boy stumbled, but caught his balance fast enough to shove Sora back.

Sora fell on his butt, a sob shaking his body as he just sat there. His hands fisted; his entire form shook. "You think I'd be happy _knowing _you could be dying, or hurt, or just . . . The heartless and nobodies are horrible things, and you just want me to let you take them all on? _Just _because I can have a '_happy_' life?"

Sora stood tall then, still not as tall as Riku but rising enough that his face could fit comfortable on Riku's shoulder if he dared try to. He shoved the boy again, but grabbed onto the other boy's shirt before Riku could catch his footing.

Riku glared, opening his mouth to explain why he had said it and why what he did had to be done but Sora interrupted him. "The only thing that can make me happy anymore is _you_, Riku. You make me just . . . You make my smile ten times bigger, and my heart beats faster, and when you're away from me all I think about is finding you. My journeys were only completed because I thought if I finished them I'd find some information leading to you. None of it really paid off in the end, because you were always running _behind _me but no matter how much time I wasted I know it wasn't really wasted because it was all for you!"

Riku grabbed Sora then, wrapping his arms around the lithe body. How many times had he dreamt of this moment, before the darkness spread to him even in his sleep and made his dreams turn to nightmares? The thought of Sora's breath on his neck, Sora's arms tightly wrapped around his shoulders, Riku's own arms wrapped tightly around Sora's waist . . .

How many times did he deny himself this?

"Hate to ruin the moment, boys, but Donald, Goofy and I should be taking you fella's home!" The King chuckled with Goofy, while Donald glared and stomped his foot near the Gummi ship.

"No more running away, Riku." Sora whispered as his hand tightened onto Riku's, a small smile on his face as they both walked to the Gummi ship.

"No more chasing me, Sora." Riku smirked, lacing their fingers together as they entered the future.


End file.
